Jump Then Fall
by MissDaretoDair
Summary: The real story of 'Operation Disengagement', & Season 4. What kind of shenanigans will Derek & Casey get into now? DC, LE, SE, SS, RK, & TS.


Title: Jump Then Fall

Chapter: Guacamole & Chimichanga's

Rated: T

TV Show: Life with Derek

Ships: Dasey {Derek&Casey}

* * *

{Blue Screen – Casey}

"Merging two families is a major decision, especially when there is a Derek in one of those families. But in the end love must prevail, even if there are some minor objections."

{End Blue Screen}

* * *

Derek was readjusting his sombrero, when he noticed some guacamole and chips. _'Mmm, food'_, he thought to himself picking up a chip and dipping it into the guacamole. Bad move.

Casey walked into the dining room with a pitcher of lemonade, she smiled at her mother. It was so nice of George to do all this for her. She sniffed the air then scrunched her nose; well at least he was trying to make her a Mexican fiesta. She looked over, and noticed Derek putting pretty much all the guacamole on **one **chip.

She yelled, "Der-ek, that was for everyone!" she didn't understand why he had to eat everything. It was like his stomach was a bottomless pit, well he was shallower than a kiddie pool.

Derek shrugged while taking the chip out of his mouth, "Sorry, I guess you'll just have to wait for dad's Mexican fiasco."

Lizzie looked at him confused, "You mean fiesta?" she had a bowl of salsa in her hands that George had made especially for her; it was _extra_ spicy. '_I wonder how George is doing.'_ She got her answer.

"Whoa!" George yelled from the kitchen followed by the sound of dishes breaking and a pot falling to the ground.

Marti, Edwin, and Nora all jumped in their seats from the loud sound. _'Oh Lord...'_ Nora thought to herself looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope, fiasco." Derek stated simply biting into the chip, "Bluh!" he said spiting the chip back into the guacamole, he spit out the remains in his mouth too.

George came into the room smiling, "Everything's fine, everything's fine." He said reassuring everyone, especially Nora. "Nobody's crying over spilled Chimichanga's."

"You know what, maybe I should go help him." Nora said frazzled. It wasn't her fault she was nervous, every time George cooked something **always **went wrong.

"Sit down Nora!" George called from the other room. He really wanted to make this day special for her, so he wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Casey smiled trying to calm her mother, "Yes mom, it's your anniversary, and you should just relax." She smiled, dreamily thinking about her husband doing things for her like George does. He was so nice to her, we waited on her hand and foot, and he was the perfect man for her. Her mother needed to calm down once in awhile.

Edwin questioned Casey, "I thought that was mother's day?" Derek was right, he'll never understand women.

Marti smiled happily at her step-mother, "And Nora's birthday." She loved her step-mother, she would never take the spot of her mother, but she loved Nora with all her heart.

Derek looked over at Nora and smirked, "Three days of doing what you want", his eyes widened, "Pretty sweet".

Casey looked over at Derek with a smirk of her own, "Oh, almost as sweet as doing what you want year round." It was true; Derek did and got everything he wanted year round. She on the other hand has to work for what she wants, which she isn't complaining. Really, she wasn't.

Derek smiled towards her, _'Man, she is so cute when she tries to insult me. Wait, what?'_

Nora cut off Derek from his thoughts, "Don't you think you two owe it to us not to fight, today of all days?"

Derek and Casey glared at one another, neither of them knowing what was going on in the other one's head.

'_I hate my life'_, Derek seethed to himself, _'After four years I still have the crush on Casey I did when I first met her.'_

'_Why me?'_ Casey asked herself, _'Out of everyone in the world, God picked me to have an enormous crush on my step-brother. Ugh.'_

Nora then got a mischievous grin on her face, "Especially after, 'Operation Disengagement'. She knew that would get them, right in the gut. She was right too.

Both Casey and Derek stepped back with their hands over their chests, both gasping. Neither of them had thought of that day since well, that day. They both hated talking about it. Casey hated talking about it because that was the day she fell in love with Derek, and Derek hated that day especially because that was the first time he had **ever** fallen in love with a girl.

Casey spoke first, "You said you would never mention that." Her mom, George, Derek, and she had signed a document that said they would never speak or think of 'Operation Disengagement' ever again. Well, looks like Nora was lying when she signed it.

Derek started to get nervous he hated even **thinking **about 'Operation Disengagement', it just reminded him more that he could never be with Casey. "Yeah ancient history, moving on", Derek tried to think of something to say, "Hey dad, dinner, mmm hungry."

Nora smiled brightly, "Well since it is my anniversary, I'd love to reminisce the day Casey and Derek met."

"Nora! Mom!" Derek and Casey shouted at the same time.

Casey was on the verge of tears, she **hated **talking about the day she met Derek, that's why she had never told anyone the story.

Derek on the other hand was getting pissed, he also **hated **talking about the day Casey and him met; it made the feeling he had for Casey grow stronger, and he didn't want that.

Even though he loved Casey with a burning passion, he never told anyone that story. He thought people would think he's head over heels for his step-sister. He didn't think it was wrong, but other people would.

Edwin smirked, "Greatest story, never told." He wondered why his brother never told him this story. Was meeting Casey that bad for him?

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Why haven't we heard this story?" She was actually kind of mad at Casey. She told Casey everything and vice-versa. What could have possibly been so bad that neither one of them wanted to talk about it?


End file.
